Slytherin True
by hopefulfire
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen by the hands of Harry Potter and it's been several years, but her family still serves him in their hearts. Sylvia's been avoiding going to Hogwarts for three years by going to a different school, but she can't anymore. Her mother is forcing her to go. She knows that if she doesn't get chosen for Slytherin she will be disowned and she can't leave her sister.
1. Chapter 1 I am a first third year

Chapter 1

The train station was especially crowded today as we headed towards the station, nine-and-three-quarters. I looked at my mother with her raven black hair and hazel eyes as she smiled in my brother's direction as he passed through the wall that separated the Muggle world from the Wizards.

My brother had equally dark hair. Mine was opposite, like my fathers, with ordinary blond hair with blue eyes. I glanced at my little sister, who was ten, beside me. She had dark hair like my mother's but blue eyes like my father's. I looked at her in uncertainty.

My sister, Alison, was the only one I wanted to know my hesitation to pass through the brick wall. She's the reason I would never join another house at Hogwarts. If I got in to another house I would be disowned and I couldn't leave her alone with the rest of my family because they would force what the Dark Lord believed on to her. My mother caught my hesitating look.

"True Slytherins don't worry about what house they will get in, because there's only one answer. Right Sylvia?" She raised her eyebrows.

I knew I shouldn't have let the uncertainty show. Time to start acting again… I gave a sneer, ignoring the clutch in my gut as I did so, "Mother, does it look like I am nervous about what house I'll get in to? I am only nervous if the other children will be as true to Slytherin as I am. It would be unfortunate if there isn't anyone I can be friends with." She nodded in approval.

"Don't worry about that. Ariel goes to Hogwarts and is in your year, though it was unfortunate that her parents were caught after the Dark Lord fell." My gut clenched again. "Maxwell will be there also or you can just go find your brother. He is head of the Quiditch team you know."

"I know, mother. "

"He is also a Prefect."

"Yeah." She gripped my arm and turned me to look at her. She searched my eyes, nodded and closed her eyes only to reopen them seconds later.

"If the Dark Lord hadn't fallen, you would have served him well. Your father would have been proud. Make sure to live for our families values when you are away." I gave a curt nod. She just told me the thing I least wanted to hear and said it with the warmest expression she'd ever given me. Our family was the safest when the Ministry of Magic started to round up the Death Eaters. Our family was called the Shadow of the Dark Lord. Our family has always been his most valuable spies. We were closer to him than any other of his servants. We were also a well-kept secret. To everybody else we didn't have anything to do with him. The person who went undercover changed their appearance to match someone else and they would be given another name. It was risky.

My Father changed our last name and moved us before he was killed. He had died because of our families values. He was killed because he had been under cover and his cover was blown. The Dark Lord killed him before he was captured by the Order of Phoenix. Our last name was changed form Lykalan to Parfell. I believe my Father was trying to get us out from the Dark Lord, but my mother believes the Dark Lord had said for us to remain hidden and had cared for us. I don't believe her. I've always tried to believe my father had tried to keep the Dark Lords's influence from reaching our family for as long as possible.

My eldest sister was actively following him before he died, despite my Father's attempts. Now she's in Azkaban. So pardon me if I didn't agree with my mother, about the Dark Lord caring for us.

My brother, Alan, is fifteen, my sister, Alison, is ten, I am now thirteen, and my eldest sister just had her nineteenth birthday in Azkaban. The Dark Lord had died when I was eight, and my dad had died one year earlier.

Right now my brother's a fifth year. This will be my first at Hogwarts because for the past two years I've gone to another school so I will still technically be a third year. My brother has gone every year so far. The past several years I've talked my way out of it.

I kept my face stony as I pushed my cart through the wall, the Muggles ignorant of the wizarding world just a breath away.

The other side was as just as crowded. I kept getting quick bursts of color, all of the house colors. My owl gave a surprised screech. She had silver looking markings on all of her feathers. The owl was stubborn, as if already disagreeing with everything I did. I shook my head at it and looked at the train.

I brought my baggage over to someone who was storing it. I twisted my wand, nervously, in my hand. Olivander, the wand maker, had his third year back. It made Alan furious he wasn't able to get a wand from him his first year. He hated it when people got things he couldn't. My brother took after my mother and was cruel. Sometimes I wondered if he envied my father for getting to work for the Dark Lord even though he took his life.

What to do next… I could start a better life, hopefully. Maybe not be a bully like being in Slytherin implies. That's the best I can do. I would be disowned if I changed houses and I can't leave Alison. The train whistled for all the stragglers to get on the train. I climbed the steps on to the train and quickly searched for a compartment to sit in. The train was filled to the brim. All of a sudden I saw Maxwell and Ariel board the train. They are bad news. They are almost as bad as my brother, and they consider my fake personality I put on as their leader. Their parents are friends with my mother. Both of them are thugs and I don't want to be a part of it. I quickly turned around towards the back of the train. All of the Slytherin sat at the front and here I was making my way towards the back… Ah, I just hadn't wanted to be near them. My ponytail swayed behind me as I hurried away from them.

I finally saw them go in to the compartment I'd planned to sit in. I swore under my breath, I was hoping I could just loop around after they had taken a seat. I chose the compartment off to my left. I opened the door and slid in and stared at the two boys in front of me. One was about my brother's age and had a prefect badge, but his uniform was Gryffindor. The other was about the same age as me. "Sorry. I hadn't realized this was a Gryffindor's compartment." I turned to leave but the prefect had spoken up.

"Wait, you can sit in hear. The train is already full. Besides it's not as if we own the compartment. You're a first year, right? So, you could get placed in Gryffindor."

I sat uncomfortably across from them, keeping my face blank.

"So…um… I am Daniel and this is my brother Fin. I am a fifth year and Fin is a third." Daniel had light brown hair with green eyes and was pretty tall. Fin on the other hand was a little bit taller than me. He had green eyes like his brothers but his hair was more of a sandy blond.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sylvia. Oh and I am a third year, not a first. I'm coming to Hogwarts from another school."

They looked at me a little surprised. Fin turned and smirked at Daniel, "Well at least it's not as weird if one of us hits on her. Not saying we're going to hit on you," He said looking back at me, "but you don't exactly look like an eleven year old."

I should blush or something but all I did was glare at him. "You just made everything weird by saying that." I said bluntly.

Fin raised his eyebrows. "I said _as_ weird. At least now we know you're not going to be in Ravenclaw."

"What school did you used to go to, Sylvia?" Daniel said before we could continue to argue anymore.

"I went to a smaller school called Ivy-Mount. It's a large school in America."

Daniel nodded. "I've heard of them before. It's one of the newer schools popping up, right?"

"Yeah."

The Train started moving, lurching us a little bit forward. An awkward silence followed. I brought out my bag I had brought on as a carry on. I opened it up and searched until I found my most recent fantasy book I'm reading.

"Why are you reading a fantasy book if you're a witch?" Fin asked looking at me weird.

"If Muggles think we don't exist, just imagine what could be out there that we don't know about."

For the rest of the ride I ignored anything that came out of Fin's mouth. I know I should've been mean to them, because Mother would never allow me to have a friend in Gryffindor. I should've just walk out of the compartment, but I just couldn't bring myself too. Daniel was at least nice and if I did find a compartment with Slytherins in it they would all start talking to me when all I really had wanted to do was get lost in my book.

So I ended up staying in that compartment the whole time.

I left all my stuff on the train like I was instructed to do. We were all getting off the train. I found a huge man with a thick beard shouting that the first years come with him. I went over to him and tugged on his sleeve of his bulky shirt. He towered four feet above me. "Excuse me, Sir. This is my first year here but I am a third year. Do I come with you and the first years?"

He looked down at me, "Oh you're Miss Syvia. I've been told about you."

"Sylvia." I corrected, but I couldn't help smiling.

"Awe, yes. Sorry about that." His voice was like an avalanche, it was so deep. "Well yee can hop in one of these boats here with the rest of the first years."

I piled in a boat with a couple other first years and as soon as we sat down it lurched forward.

We were in a huge hall with stair cases going up many stories above us and every couple minutes you would here the grumble of the stairs moving, but it wasn't the moving staircases that everyone was staring at. It was the great wooden doors that stood, separating us between the Sorting Hat. Finally the door opened and Mr. Piges came out and beckoned us in to the hall. Mr. Piges was the one who also had shown us in to the Hall.

The room we were let in to was huge with four really long tables. We all shuffled forward, my height compared to the first years causing me to stand out.

The headmistresses name was McGonogall. She gave a speech about looking forward to a New Year and such. She then removed a cloth that had been draped over a stool.

On top of it was an old, faded, hat covered in creases.

Mr. Piges came forward, coughing in to his arm while he held the hat in his other hand. Everyone in the hall watched in curiosity while all of us first years fidgeted in anticipation.

Mr. Piges scratchy voice rang out through the hall. "When I call your name please come forward …" He coughed in his arm. "Our first person is an incoming third year." If the room was silent before it was even quieter now. I remember Alan telling me I would be a freak when I came, and the silence confirmed it. "Sylvia Parfell."

I separated myself from the group of first years. I missed the comfort of the group instantly as I walked up and sat down on the stool with all eyes on me. Mr. Piges went behind me and placed the hat on top of my head. I felt a slight breath on my ear making me uncomfortable. A smooth voice whispered in to my ear. "You are interesting… very interesting. You have the means to be a very good candidate for another house, but yet you are desperate to go in to another house that is your opposite." I squirmed in the hat. "Okay, I've decided. You have courage; I will place you in Gryffindor."

"No! Please…" I was louder than I expected so that my voice rung out to the teachers table, but no farther. So, thankfully the tables of students look amongst themselves in confusion wondering what I had said.

"I see another reason why you should be in that house, since you put your sister before yourself. Fine, I will grant what you wish though you will wish someday wish I had put you in Gryffindor."

So the hat opened its mouth wide and shouted across the room, "Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 2 an Enemy as a therapist

Chapter 2 an Enemy as a Therapist

The cheer from the Slytherin table was over whelming as I walked to it on the far side of the room. Daniel's face caught my eye as I passed the Gryffindor table. Daniel looked surprised and was raising his eyebrows at his brother. My eyes slid past Daniel on to Fin. My insides churned as he met my eyes. Instead of surprise there was a glare. I looked away quickly and went to take a seat at the Slytherin table. Something else was in his eyes, almost like disappointment.

I was worried at first that I would have to sit with all of the first years so when a spot widened for me to sit I felt relieved. I quickly took the seat.

My relief evaporated as fast as water on a pan when I looked at who sat on both sides.

"Hi. Been a while Ariel and Maxwell." I couldn't even smile when I saw them.

Ariel had black hair with really light blue eyes that were almost white. The green uniform she wore looked good on her. She rarely had much expression on her face, but she had a small pleased smile now. Maxwell sneered at me. He had green eyes and simple common brown hair, not too dark to be mistaken as black and not light enough to be blond. Maxwell was all cocky in his posture. All the other girls gave glares, angry to see me with him.

"Yeah, it took you long enough to get here." Maxwell's voice came out smooth. I'd kept my face blank, but I started getting mad. Maxwell always tried to talk like he was inferior to me and I had to prove to him every time that he wasn't. Normally I hated putting people down, but Maxwell deserved it.

"The time it took was perfect for me." I said raising my eyebrows, "Why do you care?"

Maxwell's face turned red. The people looking at us looked surprised. From what it looks like, Maxwell had tried to look like a bad-ass while he was away. To me Maxwell is my neighbor and I've known him for several years now so he can't convince me.

"Sylvia, it's been a while. You finally decided to show up." Ariel's voice was strong and she was commanding. "I wish you would have sent a letter to let me know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you." I replied.

She gave a small smile. Once all of the cheering had stopped for the first years getting placed Ariel got the group around us' attention. "Everyone, I would like to introduce Sylvia, my best-friend. You won't find a better Slytherin."

I smiled at everybody. I talked to everyone when they talked to me, but I tried to stay out of the conversation, so eventually they got bored of me and moved on.

Eventually everyone started leaving towards the Slytherin common room. We went down stairs till we reached the dungeon. In the dungeon Ariel went up to the wall and turned towards me, "The password is Boggle Slime." The wall opened in to a room with many windows that looked in to the lake. I held my breath.

"Wow its view is amazing." I said. You could see creatures swimming in the distance.

"Of course." I heard Maxwell scoff behind me. I saw everyone plopping on green couches so I sat down by Maxwell awkwardly. "By the way, where were you on the train? You weren't in any of the Slytherin compartments."

"That is not 'by the way' at all related to the lake, but the compartments were packed so I sat in the back of the train."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "There was plenty of room in our compartment and if you weren't with the Slytherins, who were you with?"

"Nobody."

"You couldn't have had a whole compartment by yourself."  
I had to try to get out of this conversation so I put on a smirk and let the words tumble out of my mouth. "I sat by a couple of Gryffindors, nobodies." I got a whole bunch of startled looks and glares.

"Why didn't you move? You could've sat by any house, but of all the ones you choose it's a Gryffindor! Of all people you should've known." Maxwell's face read disapproval as he said it. He seemed to ignore the comment on them being nobodies.

"Wait, Maxwell. Don't go jumping to conclusions. The train was crowded. The real question is who did you sit by?" Ariel said, her face not even betraying her opinion. She did however form glances at the other people sitting on the couches. I followed her glances and saw my brother, Alan, sit down on the couch opposite of me drinking water. He was giving me such a disapproving glance; you would think I had killed somebody.

I shrugged. "A third year named Fin and his brother who is a fifth year named Daniel."

My brother tried to gasp and started choking on his water. "You're an idiot, Sylvia. Do you realize Daniel is a Prefect for Gryffindor and his little brother Fin is turning in to some kind of Gryffindor Prodigy?" Alan said his voice rising with each second.

"Like I said, they were nobodies. The reason I sat on the back of the bus is to get away from your over exaggeration."

"Do you think sitting with Gryffindor is a good idea? They're our rivals! You aren't going to be able to survive in Slytherin if you keep this up. When we get home mother is going to here about this."

My stomach took a dive. This was no way to start off a year in Slytherin. I rose in my seat. "I'm going to bed." I turned away from them and headed to my bed in the girls dormitory. I heard snickers behind me. I'd had their respect at first until they heard about the train. Now I was the foolish one. I've always tried to leave Slytherin behind me, but now it bugged me that they were the ones pushing me away. I collapsed on to the bed being the first one to go in for the night. I narrowed my eyes at the walls separating me from everyone else. I pulled my wand out and with a few mumbled words and a swish my bed was protected from any magical pranks they could try as long as I was on the bed. I fell back in exhaustion from today and I closed my eyes.

.*.*.*.

I woke to a bell and I jerked up. I saw an ear plug on the bed near my head. My mouth opened, startled. They'd plugged my ears while I was a sleep. I rushed up and unplugged my other ear. From the chime of the bell I could tell I was already late and I had missed breakfast. I put my clothes on and stuck my wand in my robe and I threw my hair up in to a ponytail.

My schedule was placed on the table beside my bed and I grabbed it in a hurry. On the sheet a spell was written for you to use so the paper guides you to your classes. I muttered, "_Patho Calsa_."

As soon as I flicked my wand the paper shot off through the crack underneath the door. I grabbed my book and burst through the door following the paper. I ran up dozens of stairs and hallways until the paper ran in to a door with a sign saying "Transfiguration" in swirly letters.

I snatched the paper out of the air. I straightened myself and fixed my clothes, if I was going to be late I might as well look nice for all of the attention I was gonna cause. I turned the handle and was about to walk through the door when someone rammed in behind me sending me and him sprawling in through the doors cutting off Professor McGonagall mid speech.

I groaned and looked over at the boy who had run in to me and felt a little satisfaction that he was also on the ground next to me because he had tripped over my legs. I quickly stood and straightened myself. "I'm sorry Professor for being late; I took a couple wrong turns."

"That does not excuse you for being late… awe I see you're the new student. But, that doesn't excuse you Mr. Hannel."

"Well, Professor, I tripped and fell on some stairs and tumbled quite a ways," I looked at the boy who was late and gave a silent groan once I saw the Gryffindor colors, "and then I had to go to the nurses to get this fixed." He said as he raised an ice pack over his eye. "But then Mrs. Pomfrey refused to use magic to fix it because she didn't believe me." He said that last bit as if he was innocent, but there was something in his light blue eyes that twinkled mischievously and his lip twitched as if he was going to smile. He had dark brown hair and he had a black eye with a split lip.

McGonagall groaned. "Really, Mr. Hannel, do you have to _fall_," she said the word fall with sarcasm, "on the first day of school? Mr. Filey, do you remember how many times he fell last year?" The Professor turned towards the class.

"Too many times to count, professor. Jason is quite a klutz." The voice sounded familiar. I turned to see who had answered and it was Fin. I felt surprised though I know I shouldn't have, he was in my year after all.

I heard someone murmur in the back a number in the twenties. McGonagall ignored them and turned towards the boy who had run in to me. "Well since you are late I will take twenty points from Gryffindor. You can take your seat now, Mr. Hannel. " Groans enveloped half the class and the other half, the Slytherins, laughed.

As he passed me he put his arm around me, stopping for a second, and saying loudly, "Sorry about running in to you, my name's Jason." Then he saw my Slytherin colored tie and he looked at as if he saw me in a new light and his mouth twisted in a grimace. I nodded to him a little surprised, trying to be polite, and then he made for his seat as the Gryffindors threw papers at him. Jason laughed the whole way to his seat next to Fin.

McGonagall made all the papers disappear in an instant. "Go ahead and sit down Ms. Parfell." I made my way towards the back of the class room on the Slytherins half which was on the left. There was only two other Slytherins on my row.

McGonagall went back in to a speech about what's to be expected this year and just as we were about to start learning the concepts of our first spell the door of the class room creaked open. I looked up from the text book I was reviewing while McGonagall was talking. There were two boys at the door.

One was Maxwell. His nose was plugged and his clothes were worn and frayed in places. The boy next to him was worse with bruises on both eyes and his nose seemed to be just fixed from being a broken nose. I realized they had been in a fight with Jason.

I heard them mumble excuses to McGonagall and she gave them the penalty of thirty points away from Slytherin. Most of it I took in subconsciously. What really got my attention were the glares shot from the Slytherins at Jason. Jason didn't appear to notice, and kept joking with Fin. I looked down and noticed that despite his face his fist was clenched.

The rest of the day went by just like my other school. The rumor of the fight had spread and some groaned, saying it was happening all over again. Others were trying to get as many details of the fight as possible. So I guessed fights were a big deal here.

The classes were simple enough and I got through them all. Some of the Slytherins were nice, but most were too busy to not be seen by me because they didn't want to get on the bad side of my brother. Two of them actually said it. During lunch I got away from the Slytherins and wandered from hall to hall. It was nice to get away from all the noise. Sometimes the paintings would talk to me, but other than that I was alone.

Once I passed the Slytherin house ghost and it had turned to me and glared. Its' voice then echoed down the halls though it was barely a whisper, "You are no Slytherin." Then it passed and it went on its way. A shiver had gone down my spine and it felt as if I had been turned inside out.

After that, at dinner, I left and went to the library. The Hogwarts library was legendary and I wandered down its isles, occasionally pulling out a book. I glanced at the clock. It was past curfew which was at nine. I hurried with a handful of advanced spell books. I ran to the check out. The librarian raised her eyebrows at me. "I take it you lost track of time?" I nodded hurriedly. "These are advanced books. You are only a third year, right? What do you need with these?" Her wrinkly old face looked at me as if I was an untrustworthy creature.

I looked down at the books on the counter. "I like to read and spells interest me. They're apart of us and what it means to be a witch. So I might as well be able to do as much as possible since each spell opens a new opportunity." I paused to take a breath and then said, "Well that and I already have done the spells we're learning this year."

She frowned. "Good lord, girl. You could've just said to study or something along those lines instead of talking my ear off." She continued on grumbling as she walked away.

I quickly turned and made my way down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. I said "Boggle Slime" to the wall.

Before the wall opened a message engraved itself in to the wall saying that "_tomorrow's password is fangless_".

When I walked in to the common room it quieted fast. Then awkward conversations started. I looked at everyone as I walked towards the girls' dormitories. The whole time I was aware of most of them trying to hide smiles.

I was the only person in the dormitories. When I looked at my bed my jaw dropped. On it was something that clenched my gut, making me want to puke. I was furious.

On my bed among all the other beds that had green all over them, mine was decked in Gryffindor sheets with the Gryffindor insignia on everything. Then on it was a Gryffindor outfit with all my other clothes gone.

I whipped out my wand and said, "_Multicorfors_" in a deadly whisper at the clothes in front of me. Instead of changing it to the color green it did a Rainbow like color before changing back in to red. It was either wear the red clothes or wear the ones I was wearing. I would rather wear the same clothes then public humiliation. I didn't even try to change the sheets' colors. I bundled up the sheets and placed my clothes in the drawers, hoping that the spell would ware off eventually. When I went through the common room I heard people choke on laughter as I carried them. I stormed my way out of the room.

The whole way I flicked my wand back and forth angrily, but I refused to prank them back without know the specific people. I marched up lots of stairs till I got near the kitchen trash cans. I threw them hard in to the bin. The books that I had checked out were still under my arm and in my frustration I'd forgotten to put them away. I turned around to see Daniel looking at me with raised eyebrows. My day had just got worse.

"Why do you have Gryffindor sheets?" His tone was polite, but it had an edge to it. I was surprised. I remembered the kind tone from the train. Being a Slytherin had caused all of this suspicion.

I crossed my arms with my wand in my hand. "Don't worry your house isn't a victim in this prank."

Daniel looked surprised. "Wait, why would you have Gryffindor…? Oh I see." All of his suspicion disappeared. "It was because you sat with us on the train wasn't it?" I shrugged. His face returned to its former frustration. "Have they done anything else?"

"You're a prefect. I'm not going to tattle."

Daniel bit his lip. "What if I promise not too?"

"What holds you too it?"

"Nothing, but I could always figure it out myself"

"Fine, I'll tell you. They plugged my ears so I couldn't hear the bells this morning and I was late for class."

"So how are you going to get back at them?"

I looked at him startled. "I don't even know who it is."

He looked, considering what I had said. Finally he answered, "From what I know of Slytherins normally they are the type to act first and question what they did later… I'm sorry for asking, but why are you in Slytherin?"

I looked at him surprised. The funny thing was that I actually wanted to tell him. It would be nice to tell someone. I doubtfully answered, "The sorting hat put me here."

"Right and you've spent your time in the library reading advanced books." He said pointing at the books in my hand. "You're also getting bullied." His blunt voice stung me. "Tell me the real reason."

His little push was all I needed to tell him. "If you tell anyone this I will never forgive you and my family will never believe you so don't push your luck, because you don't want my family after you. You see, my family would disown me if I got in to another house and I don't want them to influence my little sister. That's why I held off going here for so long, but finally my mom got tired of me going to other schools and with my older brother here, she eventually forced me to come." I made sure to leave out the Dark Lord, but I started to almost hyperventilating on the next part, "My brother almost choked when he heard that I sat by you guys on the train, could you imagine what Alan would say if he saw me talking to you again."

"Wow I'm sorry. You could… wait did you say your brother's name was Alan." His face seems shocked as he comprehended the last thing I said. "Like the fifth year, Alan? Alan Parfell?"

"Yep. The one and only Alan, the ass, Parfell."

"Wow. I'll be honest. Your brother and I aren't exactly friends. Actually he bitterly hates me and no offense, but I feel the same way."

"None taken, we can actually agree on hating my brother."

"You should hang out with us sometime. Even though we're in different houses it couldn't be too bad."

"Thanks, but I'm getting bullied enough already," I said smiling.

"Okay, well see you around." He turned towards the tower and I turned towards the basement.

I finally reached the Slytherin wall and said, "Boggle Slime." Nothing happened. I tried it again and nothing happened. I finally tried, "Fangless." Then a message started to engrave itself on to the wall.

If I wasn't in a bad mood before I was now as I read the lines, "_There had been a change of password from the Prefect Alan Parfell. To get the pass word you must talk to the Bloody Baron."_


	3. Chapter 3 FanFrickingTastic

Chapter 3

Have you ever just snapped? Just got so frustrated with everything you just want to forget everything and just start over. When I saw that closed door it reminded me of all the things I've given up since I joined Slytherin. I used to actually have a couple friends at my old school. We'd hung out and once for Christmas break I had them come over, but while they were at my house my mom began to dislike them. My friends in turn started to not like me, because of how I had to act with my mom. At the end of the stay they both left two days early and I wasn't allowed to hang out with them anymore.

I'm not used to telling my family problems. I had more gone on a limb when I had talked to Daniel. It had felt soooooo good to tell somebody for once. So by telling him the summary of my family issues had caused my normal controlled feelings to come uncheck. So right now I felt like screaming at Alan. Maybe punching him; oh yeah that sounded like a good idea.

Anyways because of my uncheck feelings my stubborn side was coming out and that's why I was sitting up the stairs from the Slytherin door and sitting on the ground. I'm on the main hall way so I figure someone will come by eventually, because I'm not going to go find the stupid, Bloody Baron. If the Bloody Baron happened to come by though I would suck it up and talk to him. So now I am just staring at this wall. This unmoving wall. This extremely boring wall that had 263 bricks in between two of its doors.

It felt good for once not to have to control my face or thoughts so I didn't do something stupid, though I was bored out of my mind. I refused to read any of the books and waste this alone time.

I finally had an idea and flicked through the book for the spell. I flicked my wand, moving my wand in a tight circle, saying "Ario Balius". Air swirled around it and solidified in to a silver sphere. I held my wand still I was concentrating on holding the ball in the air. I reached my hand for it slowly, trying to keep my wand hand steady. This was the hard part on concentrating on all the air keeping it in the air, because the spell is meant to solidify the air in a sphere not holding the ball up though it does if you concentrate. I didn't want the ball to break on the ground so when the ball was in my hand I relaxed and took a breath.

I've done the spell several times before, because I like how the globe looks. It's a hard spell because you have to concentrate on multiple things at once. Now came the easy part.

"Bentraloh" I said swirling my wand around the ball. Now I have a bouncy ball, I thought with a smile.

After that I put a silencing spell on it and I threw it at the wall. I did that for an hour, while making the sound effects, for the sounds the ball would have made against the wall, under my breath. Eventually I just let the ball roll off and leaned my head against the wall. The hallway's feint light and I felt my eye lids grow heavy. I hadn't thought it would take someone so long to pass me. I had about given up hope when I had heard distant thudding of footsteps that were growing louder by the second as if they were running.

Great I groaned, either it was a delinquent or my mother had come and sent every one running. I chuckled at the last thought. You can tell when you're a sad person when you laugh at your own jokes. This alone time was starting to get to my head. Next thing you know I will be having a protest outside the Slytherin Dormitory.

A figure was starting to make shape at the end of the hall. A boy was running towards me and you can imagine my surprise when he slowed down when he reached me. He glanced behind him and you could hear the echo of footsteps a ways away that were growing closer.

A creepy voice in the distance said, "You think you're so smart thinking you can get away from me. I bet it's a Gryffindor Mrs. Norris. Always are." This was followed by a creepy chuckle.

The boy made up his mind and as he passed me he grabbed my arm yanking me up causing me to drop my books with a loud clatter. Finally he made several turns before going through a door. The light was to low so when he illuminated the closet I saw his face for the first time and him, mine.

"Dam. You again?" I said. Not even bothering to filter what I said.

"Yeah that pretty much sums this up." Fin said. We were squished on opposite sides of the closet but it was so small our legs still touched.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me."

"Pardon me, for trying to be nice." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically. "I've been waiting all night for someone to pass by me to help me get in to the Slytherin Common room and now I'm locked in a closet with you, so thanks so much." I said it in a monotone voice while he looked at me with a blank expression.

"Already forgetting your password?"

"Yes, because it's my goal in life to forget my password on the first day of school. Now I'm going to go find who ever that was chasing you."

"His name's Filch and if you go out there then it'll lead him to me. I take it you won't want to be known for being with me 'cuz I don't have an excuse and if you were waiting to get in to the Slytherin Common Room then you would be outside it, right?" My glare was enough to show he had won. "Here, eat this since who knows how long we're gonna be in here." He held out a cookie.

"A cookie?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I was dared to get in to the kitchens pantry. The place is spelled so you can't get in it and I did it." He said taking a satisfied bite of another cookie he had taken out of his pocket.

"Nice." I said slightly impressed, but not showing it.

"So, how did you get locked out?"

"I was pranked so I had to go out of the common room to do something and when I came back the door was locked saying the password had been changed by my brother."

"Hm, some brother."

"Yeah, that's kind of an under..." I was cut off as he jumped forward, putting his hand over my mouth. His face was a foot away from mine as he leaned over me. I was about to punch him when he put a finger up to his lips and slowly went back to where he was sitting. He turned off his wand and I was glad for the darkness to cover up my blushing face. In the distance I heard footsteps and a slight muttering. Then the footsteps stopped a ways away for a second before loud laughter rang through the halls.

"Oh, Stupid Students." Then the footsteps slowly went farther away.

There was a muttering from Fin and his wand lit up with light. "What do you think that was about? He just stopped. He never stops."

"Oh, no." I said as my stomach clenched. "I dropped books when you grabbed me."

.*.*.*.

We eventually got out of the closet. The whole time we'd been in there after I made the revelation about the books it had been silent.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Fin said, finally breaking the silence when we were outside the closet.

"Maybe a class room, closet, or against the wall. I'm not gonna be able to find anyone to let me in." I shrugged.

He groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Come on."

I stood there looking at the back of Fin's head with his disheveled sandy blond hair. He turned around, his green eyes flashing in annoyance. "Are you coming?"

I jogged, catching up to him. "Where are you taking me?"

"Gryffindor Common room."

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"

"You need somewhere to sleep. I'm not an ass. I wouldn't just leave a girl to sleep on the floor as I went to go sleep in a comfortable bed. You can sleep on the couch in the common room."

"Thanks…" I said quietly. I followed him up many stairs before we reached a painting. He said the password opening a door, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

The room was just as red as the Slytherin one was green. The only difference was the window letting you look out of the tower. I looked at everything in awe. "So…" he said. "You should probably wake up before everyone else does so it's not a huge deal. This is the hall way to the dormitories so don't go down there unless you have to use the bathroom; in that case it's at the end of the hall. Um… here's a blanket and pillow." He said shrugging looking uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Then out of politeness of him giving me a place to sleep I leaned over kissing his cheek. It was a first, but I felt like I should. He tried to help me twice today.

He looked surprised and he nodded. "Just feel lucky to be the first Slytherin ever up here." Then he smiled his first real smile I've seen him give me and as he turned I think I could see the slightest pink of blush on his cheeks.

.*.*.*.

I woke as I was shoved roughly in the side. I groaned and sat up and stared at Fin. "Well are you gonna get up?" I breathed in deeply and sat up. My hair was all messy from sleeping on the couch and I saw Fin chuckle. I glare and flicked my wand and my hair shot in to a pony-tail. I ran a hand over the wrinkles and stood up.

"Thanks."

"No prob. How about we get you out of here before my pride is ruined by helping a Slytherin?" He said as he opened the painting gesturing me out.

I snorted and crossed through the opening. I walked backwards slowly away from Fin and I gave a teasing grin with a mocking finger salute gesture before turning around and he might have just had a hint of a smile as I turned away…

.*.*.*.

In my first class I kept getting curious stares from Slytherins wondering where I had slept last night. I could care less what they thought. I had hoped that I could be welcomed in to Slytherin, but since they hadn't I could care less what anybody thought of me. I'm in Slytherin that's all that matters. My mom was satisfied for now.

In the middle of class a note flew in a paper air plane shape, flying under the door in to McGonagall's out stretched hand. She pulled it out, reading the note. "Mr. Filey and Ms. Parfell report to Mr. Filch." I met Fin's eyes, we're so busted. "I must say Ms. Parfell you really know how to interrupt a class." McGonagall continued.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, I'm a creature of habit." I bit my tongue after I said it hoping I could take the words back. All she did was chuckle slightly. I even roused a couple bursts of laughter. Jason laughed in his seat next to Fin loudly and Fin smiled. I gave a self-conscious grin as I made my way to the door with Fin.

As soon as we passed through the door we both let out a groan. "Well isn't this fan-fricking-tastic." Fin said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What? Fin, I assumed this was normal for you." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Let's just get this over with."

We headed down the corridors and passed the Slytherin entrance making our way to the basement where Filch's office was. Since McGonagall was headmistress and a teacher she gave away some of the responsibilities to other teachers or in our case Filch. Thankfully she gave him guidelines for punishment so I was reassured I wasn't gonna be hanging by my ankles after this.

Fin whispered a, "ladies first" when we reached Filches door.

"Coward" I guess it's time to meet the crazy cat lady. I reached forward. The door gave a high pitch creak as it swung opened revealing Filch's creepy smirk. I refrained from showing anything on my face and walked confidently through the door. Well I gave off the impression anyways. Inside I wanted to run out of the room as fast I could. I made sure my eyes didn't look at the collected torture devices hung on the walls used to scare us.

I sat in the chair in front of him comfortably though I knew it was made so it was intentionally uncomfortable. Thankfully Fin wasn't doing much either so his smile faded when he thought we weren't scared. "You naughty, foolish children. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out it was you who was out passed curfew." He said waving my books in the air.

"Your right we were."

Filch's smile returned, "Oh you admit it. In that case you can each get a month's detention."

Fin was about to say something but I grabbed his arm signaling him to shut up. I dug inside me to find my inner Slytherin. "I am so sorry _Sir. _You see I was taking care of some trash that was thrown on the ground and was bringing it to the dumpster. When I tried to get back in it was locked. This is my first year here so I didn't know who to talk to and Fin was the only person I could think of who could help me. It was as if my own kind, Slytherin had turned its back on me." I started to let a couple tears fall, because guys always get uncomfortable around crying girls even Fin was looking uncomfortable. The last part about my kind betraying me was playing on the hope that Filch had a bad experience with wizards because he was a Squib.

He started frowning. "That doesn't explain why the kitchen was robbed while you guys were out.

"What!" I said in fake shock. "The kitchen is impossible to get in to! You couldn't possibly think it was us!" I saw Filch's face waver. "Who would want to rob a kitchen?" I turned my eyes on him in honesty. "Do you have any ideas who it could be?"

"My ideas are sitting right in front of me." Filch grumbled quietly. Then a bit louder, "Of I course I do you childish brat."

"Thank goodness. If I had to make a bet," I said lowering my voice. "I'd bet one of the house elves were being clumsy as usual." I said leaning back and spreading my arms wide.

This seemed to be the right thing because Filch's face turned furious, "Don't even get me started on the stupid incompetent creatures." He handed me my books and waved me out the door. "Leave before I change my mind. If you're out after curfew again you'll have two months detention."

"Yes Sir, I wouldn't dream of letting it happen again." I slowly got out of my chair and headed out the door after Fin.

As the door shut I heard Filch's voice say snickering, "Sir, I like the sound of that." In other words my inner Slytherin is a suck up.

As soon as we were out of the room Fin whistled. "I don't think I've ever seen someone not get a detention from Filch."

"You have now."

"Yeah I guess I have." Fin said chuckling.

As we entered the class room I felt all the stares piercing me as I sat down.

When it was finally time for lunch after my several classes of torture I was relieved! In fact the very best mood to walk in to a dining hall to see lots of glances shot at me and tons of whispers that were drowned out because of everyone talking. As I was making my way to my usual out of the way seat I froze as I saw the death glares being directed at me from my table. "Hey, Sylvia why don't you go sit by you boyfriend and give him a big kiss for us." A voice shouted from somewhere at my table.

I gave them a confused look. Oh, crap. Only a relationship with a Gryffindor could get them this riled up. "You couldn't possibly think…" I trailed off because that's exactly what they thought.

"Why don't you go meet Fin in a closet somewhere," I heard a boy's voice yell. The whole table erupted in to snickers. I grew furious. I saw my brother stiffen when he saw my expression. Oh yeah, he better be scared.

"I would sooner meet with him than any of you." I said lifting my chin and a dangerous light glinting in my eyes. "In fact you better ask him about the details because you won't be finding it

out yourselves. Now if you excuse me I find the guys at Gryffindor much more appealing." I turned around and walked smoothly towards the Gryffindor Table.

When I reached their table I saw startled expressions. A couple of them looked as if I had a trail of destruction in my wake. Heck I probably did. I made a point of sitting by Fin, though it placed me in-between him and Jason. Across from Fin was Daniel looking startled.

"Why are you sitting by me?" Fin asked a little bit frustrated. "There are rumors of us snogging in a closet so it would be best if you weren't seen by me."

I laughed a little bit. "Too late for that, besides I'm not going back to my table, I said a couple of things and it would be weird if I went back."

Fin narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Oh, this and that."

He let out a breath. "Oh well I'll hear about it later."

"So, what's up?" I said trying to be social.

Jason snorted. "There's a Slytherin at our table, so I am just peachy."

"Oh, please don't die on us because of this tragedy." I replied dramatically, I even put a hand to my forehead as if I was going to faint.

Daniel laughed. "So, how are classes so far? Normally the classes are harder than at other schools?"

"Hmm… They're harder than my other school, but I already know the stuff."

"Wait, you do?" Said Daniel slightly surprised. I didn't know how to feel about that.

"Yeah, I'm interested in spells so I learn on my own. It's fun. Each one is its own challenge."

"Another amazing quote from Sylvia." Daniel said with an easy going smile. "I think the last one was about fantasy books."

Fin said seeming thoughtful. "Yeah. She said 'if Muggles think we don't exist, just imagine what could be out there that we don't know about'."

"You remembered that word for word." I said flatly.

"Well when someone goes all Einstein on me on the first day of school who isn't a teacher I tend to remember it."

"Wow, don't you have a little Ravenclaw in you." Joked Jason without glaring at me for once.

I laughed and then snorted when Fin said, "Nah, we already decided she wasn't one of them on the train."

"Oh yeah, my mistake." Jason said chuckling.

"Thanks for telling everyone I'm not Ravenclaw material." I said sarcastically.

"I only told Jason, but I'll tell everyone as a favor to you."

My Jaw dropped when he stood up on top of the table and said, "Everyone I would like to announce that Sylvia is not a Ravenclaw."

Everyone just kind of stared at him like he was crazy. Then he sat down and shrugged and said, "You're welcome."

We all just stared at him. Then we burst out laughing. I laughed so hard my side ached and that didn't stop me from laughing harder every time I replayed in my head what he just did. Fin started joining in with our laughter, his green eyes twinkling.

Every problem I had was left behind as we joked around and teased each other. I was having fun and I was happy for the first time since I had arrived at Hogwarts…


End file.
